The journey of a lifetime
by eriks.holen
Summary: <html><head></head>While Luffy is starting his adventure, someone else is starting on his own adventure. Follow Erik Holen as he gathers a crew and heads for the grand line in search of freedom and adventure. And in time maybe become one of the greatest pirates to roam the seas. Sorry, but I'm bad at summary.</html>
1. The journey begins

_This is my first story don't expect too much and I apologise for any grammatical errors up front. Still i did my best and i hope that you enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer. I don't own One piece. That series belongs to Oda Eiichiro. I only own my own original characters._

**The Journey of a Lifetime**

It was a nice and sunny day on Melody Island here in West Blue. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight and the wind was nothing but a mild breeze. The island itself was fairly small and only had one town, but it was green and lush and didn't have any large hills on it. The town was located by the ocean and wasn't that big. Approaching the island was a small ship, nothing bigger than a small caravel. It had only one occupant. The occupant was a young man. He wore a long brown coat with a black shirt underneath. He had dark blue pants with a belt on and dark brown boots. He had curly slightly long orange red hair, was fairly tall and had an athletic build. He stood calmly in the front of the ship with a smile on his face as he approached the island. Looking forward to what was about to come.

The door to the bar opened and the man from the ship walked in. He took a moment to look around the wooden house and scoured the people occupying the different seats and tables. When he saw the man sitting at one of the bar chairs in front of the counter he smiled and made his way over. The man was tall, towering over most people including the man approaching him. He didn't have anything that cowered his upper body, but he wore black shorts and brown boots. He was bulky, but not so much that it would slow him down. His hair was fairly short and was black in color.

He sat down next to him and asked the bartender for some sake. The tall man next to him gave him a look before he returned to his own drink. In less than a minute the drink was served and he took a sip from it. "Are you the one that's called Tom Andrey?" he asked while staring into his drink. The man turned to him and looked at him questioningly before he answered. "Yeah that's me". He smiled and turned to him. "Then I have an offer for you. I have the intention of starting up a pirate crew and I want you to be my right hand man. So what do you say? Wanna join my crew?" Tom gave him a questioning look before he said "why would I want to join you? I don't even know your name". The man's calm smile didn't waver and he answered "Well to start with my name is Erik Holen, Nice to meet you and for why you should join me the answer is simple. None of us will be able to make it out there on the ocean alone so we're gonna need each other if any of us are going to make it, especially on the Grand Line". Tom nodded in agreement. "Yeah I get that, but why should I follow you? I don't follow someone that is weaker than myself". Erik's smile widened before he answered. "Then how about this. We fight each other and the winner gets to be the captain?" Tom gave him a strange look. "You're serious about that. You're just starting up a crew and you are willing to risk the position as captain just like that?" Erik just shrugged and said "When you're a pirate you're gonna have to take risks. Besides, if I can't even fight for my right as the captain then maybe that position isn't meant for me". Tom gave him a broad smile and said "Alright I'm in. Now when and where do you want to do this?" "I wanna get this started, so I was thinking about doing it right now, but we're gonna have to find a more desolate area", Erik answered. "It's fine with me and I discovered a clearing outside the village when I was exploring the island. We can use it as our battleground". Tom said. "Great, then let's go" Erik said excitedly before he headed for the door. Tom followed right after.

They reached the clearing which wasn't more than a large grassy area surrounded by the forest. They went to the sides of the clearing before turning to one another. Both of them had excited looks on their faces. Obviously looking forward to the battle. "I hope you can back up you're talking. Since it's obvious you came here seeking me out you should know that I'm quite strong so I hope you will be able to deliver". Tom said as he took a battle-ready stance. "Well I'd hate to disappoint you." Erik said and mimicked his stance.

For a moment everything was still. You could hear the birds singing and the trees rashling in the wind. Then suddenly Tom rushed forward. His fist cocked back ready to strike. He punched forward aiming for the head but Erik was able to dodge the attack before he punched him in the gut. That appeared to be a bad choice since hitting him felt like hitting a brick wall. He didn't have time to think about the pain as he had to dodge the incoming punch at his head from Tom. He managed to make some space between them and so he took the opportunity to speak. "Damn what are you made of? It felt like I hit the side of a mountain." Tom smiled and said "I'm made of steel. I ate the steel steel fruit so I'm a steel man. I told you I was tough." Erik smiled back at him. "Good I worried that if I used my power on you I would end up crippling you, but now that I see how strong you are I know that I have nothing to worry about." Erik and tom jumped at each other. Tom aimed a fist at his right shoulder, but Erik dodged to the side and yelled "EXPLOSIVE PUNCH" before he hit him in the shoulder. Tom, expecting that his steel body would take the hit no problem didn't dodge and was surprised when an explosion erupted from Erik's fist when he was hit and he was pushed back a little even though with his steel body he was pretty heavy. He looked at his shoulder and felt the singe from the burn the attack had given him. He understood now why the man in front of him was hesitant to use it. A normal person would be seriously injured if not mortally wounded from such a hit. Luckily his steel body made him able to withstand most of it.

He looked from his burnt shoulder and over to his opponent and said "so you ate a devil fruit as well. What kind of power do you have?" "I ate the bomb bomb fruit so I can make any part of my body explode and my body is immune to the components of an explosion", Erik answered. "What do you mean by components?" Tom asked. "It means I am immune to the heat, the shockwave and I won't get burned from it, though I can still be hit from the falling debris." Tom looked at him impressed "That's a pretty nice power but it still isn't enough to beat me." Erik smirked at him. "Maybe, but exploding isn't the only thing can do." Tom was about to ask what he meant but before he was able to say anything Erik muttered one word "SORU". He disappeared and reappeared again behind Tom with his fist cocked back ready to slam it into him. Tom's eyes widened in shock before he quickly turned around and brought his fists up to block the incoming punch. It exploded and Tom was again pushed back, but Erik wasn't done and followed after. "BOMBARDMENT" He yelled and sent punch after punch at Tom though this time being prepared for the attack stood his ground. The two of them was caught in explosion after explosion, but seeing an opening Tom struck forward and hit him in the gut with all his might. Erik spat up blood and was sent across to the side of the clearing. Tom followed close after and sent a punch aimed for his head. Erik just managed to dodge but he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the second punch so he prepared for the hit and yelled "TEKKAI". The fist connected with his stomach, but unlike last time he didn't spit blood or got sent back. Tom looked at him with wide eyes, not understanding how he was able to take his hit so easily, especially after what happened the first time he hit. His gawking however left him completely open and so with Erik shouting "EXPLOSIVE PUNCH" sent a fist exploding right in his face. He was sent tumbling back and he could smell the burnt hair on his head.

They were both panting heavily. Both feeling tired from the attacks they had sustained. Tom was burnt all over and he was drained from all the hits he had gotten. Erik while not having gotten hit as many times as Tom was heavily injured from tom's punch and he suspected that he might have some inner bleedings. And the second hit though being mostly absorbed by the tekkai couldn't absorb everything and so he still felt a little of the attack. "Damn, Even after using tekkai the attack still hurt. You're really strong", Erik said after taking a moment to catch his breath. "You're damn strong yourself. You're the first person that has given me such a challenge", Tom answered having gotten more control over his breathing as well. "You've been a great opponent but I think I'm gonna have to wrap this up" Erik said and got into battle stance again. Tom chuckled and said "Heh, I'd like to see you try" before he too readied himself. They rushed at each other with fists ready. Just as they were upon each other and ready to strike Erik yelled "GEPPO" and shot himself up in the air. He twisted around and kicked the air sending him rocketing back towards Tom. "TEKKAI" he said before he followed up with "DIVE BOMB" Tom only had time to close his eyes and prepare for the hit before he was caught in a great explosion as Erik hit him.

When the dust cleared you could see Erik standing in front of Tom taking heavy breaths while Tom was on his hands and knees panting hard an unable to get up completely. Erik raised his arm and held his fist in front of Tom's face. He smiled and said "Seems like I won so that means I'm the one who gets to be captain." Tom sighed before he smiled and said "Sure thing, Captain" Then he fell over. Too tired to do anything but relax at the moment. Erik smiled before he himself lied down. Feeling like relaxing as well.

After a while they made their way back to the village. "So when do we leave captain?" Tom said while they walked down the streets of the small town. "We'll leave after we've restocked our supplies." Ertik answered. "Do we buy it or steal it?" Tom asked "I don't want to steal if we can avoid it and I believe we have enough money to buy what we need." Tom nodded. "Then what is it we need?" Erik gained a thoughtful look. "We need both food and water, and a few bottles of alcohol doesn't hurt either. We also need to restock our medical supplies." "Then I should go and get the food and water while you get the medical items since you know what it is we'll need." Tom offered. Erik nodded. "Yes, that would be the best. I'll meet you down on the ship. It's located on the far side of the harbor. There aren't many ships there so it shouldn't be hard to find." "Ok then captain, I'll see you on the ship." Tom said and went to get the supplies. Erik looked after him for a moment before he also went off.

Erik was at the boat making it ready to sail when Tom came with a few bags and a barrel presumably filled with water. Erik looked over to him while he tightened the last knot before he went over and took the bags of food to put them away. Tom put the barrel down, looked around with a content look and said "I guess I can't expect anything bigger from a man who sails alone." "If it was any bigger I would have a hard time steering it" Erik said as he came out on deck. Tom pushed them away from the harbor before he turned to Erik again. "So where too now captain?" Tom asked. Erik looked to the open ocean before he answered "First we need to gather our crew, then", Erik smirked "We head for the grand line."

Somewhere else in West Blue.

BANG! The man fell over bleeding from the bullet wound in his chest. In front of him stood a man with his gun held up before him and a scowl on his face. "You should learn how to choose your opponent" he said before he put his gun in the holster, turned around and walked away.

**Authors Note.**

_A few explanations. As I'm shure several are wondering how Erik is able to use Rokushiki, it will be explained hopefully in the next chapter._

_The ship they are currently using are just a little bit smaller than the Going Merry. Just small enough for one man to handle it._

_I also chose the Bomb Bomb fruit for the main character. I think it is annoying how they portrayed the bomb bomb fruit in the anime. I think the Bomb Bomb fruit has a lot more potential than what was shown in the anime. I hope to explore that potential in this story and i already have plans for how i want to develop it and how i want it to work._


	2. The gunslinger part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own One piece_

**The gunslinger part 1**

The ship was sailing on the open ocean. It is only two occupants where relaxing on deck since it was not really that much to do. Tom was lying against the railing looking half-asleep and Erik was standing at the front of the ship looking into the ocean. Tom got a thoughtful look on his face and said "Hey captain!" Erik turned and looked at his first mate. "Hmm?" "I was just wondering. Those moves that you did back there, what was that? It wasn't your powers that much I can tell, but I haven't seen anything like it before." Tom said. "Well it's called Rokushiki or the six powers. It was something I learned when I was part of the world government." Erik answered. Tom looked at him in surprise. "You were part of the world government? Then why are you a pirate?" he wondered. "Don't mistake me. I despise the world government. The only reason I joined up with them was to learn how to fight and survive as well as learn as much as I could about how they worked." Erik explained. "And when did you join up with them?" Tom asked getting interested in the topic. "I joined up when I was about 10." Erik answered him. "And how old are you now and how long is it since you left?" Tom asked. "I'm twenty one and I left them about 3 months ago." Tom nodded and was about to go back to sleep when he remembered something Erik had said. "Wait you said it was called the six powers, that means that there are six types of techniques right? You didn't use all of them in our battle. If I remember correctly, you only used three of them. You used that speed technique soru, that sky jumping technique geppo I think it was called and you used tekkai, which allowed you to toughen your body so you could better withstand being hit. What are the other three?"

Erik went away from the railing and positioned himself in the middle of the front deck. "I could tell you, but I would be easier if I showed you." Erik looked at tom for a moment to see if he was paying attention before he started speaking again. "The first or the fourth, rokushiki technique depending on the way you see it that I'll show you are the rankyaku." He looked out at the ocean before he kicked hard in front of him while shouting "RANKYAKU". A blade on compressed air was shot away from the him and out in the ocean before it dissipated. Tom looked in wonder at what happened but did not ask, as he was sure he would get an explanation. Erik lowered his leg, turned to him and started explaining. "Rankyaku is a move where you kick the air in front of you and send away a blade like wave of air that can cut your enemy. It's a good alternative for me as i usually rely on close combat and could help me catch the enemy off guard." Tom huffed. "Doubt it be much of use against me though. What's next?" "For the next one I'm gonna need your help", Erik said. Tom looked at him questioningly before he shrugged and stood up. "Sure what do you need me to do?" "I need you to try and hit me", Erik said in an even tone. Tom gave him a skeptical look before he said "Okay, though I better not find you on the ground coughing up blood. Erik just chuckled and waited for Tom to strike. Tom hesitated for a moment before he charged and aimed a fist straight at his captain's stomach. Erik just smiled and muttered "KAMIE." Just as tom was about to hit him his body twisted and avoided his punch. Tom watched in surprise before he punched again but the same happened. He continued punching but Erik just swayed from side to side dodging all of his strikes. Then suddenly Erik raised his hand, which caused Tom to stop attacking. "This technique is called Kamie and makes the body go limp in order to dodge attacks. It's like trying to hit a paper or a leaf. It just moves out of the way of your fist. It's quite effective", Erik said as he lowered his hand. Tom huffed. "And annoying. So, what's the last one?" "For the last one I'm gonna need a target so if you wait here I'll go and get something to hit from the store room." Erik said as he turned and went indoors.

He came out with a wooden plank which he gave to Tom and told him to hold it up with the flat side turned towards him. Tom did as he was told and waited for Erik to continue. Erik raised his fist with his index finger straight. "SHIGAN!" he called out and quickly punched forward, the index finger going through the plank and leaving a finger sized hole when he removed his finger. "The last technique is called shigan and makes your finger shoot forward like a bullet. Personally I think this is the least usable of the techniques and is therefore the one I'm the least proficient at." Tom was impressed with the moves that he was shown, but he was still confused about something. "If you knew all six of them then why didn't you use them, I mean all of these techniques is quite useful so I don't see a reason not to use them." "The answer is quite simple. I don't think rankyaku would be very useful since I can't cut steel with it. If I used shigan on you then I would only break my finger and for kamie I'm only able to use it proficiently when focusing and if I only focus on dodging then I won't be able to make any counter attack. Those three are also the techniques that I'm worst at so I don't really use them much in general." Tom nodded and turned to look out at sea again. "On a different matter captain, we seem to reach land soon", he said as he spotted an island off in the distance. Erik looked in the same direction as Tom. "Yes that must be Camara Island. We can stop here and see if we can't find any recruit able people", He said as they approached the island. The island was Larger than the last one, but it was just as green as was most of the islands around. This island had two large hills on each side and what looked like a village by the sea in the middle.

When they neared the island they saw a concerning sight. The village that they had seen in the distance and that they had been sailing towards was in ruin. Most of the houses were destroyed and the ones still standing were in bad shape. There were people there, probably villager scavenging through the rubble for things they could salvage. Overall, they were in a bad state. After they had gotten ashore, they went over to one of the villagers. A middle-aged man with brown hair, white shirt and brown pants and asked him what happened. "There was a pirate attack. They came here last night and pillaged the city before they moved on to the other village on the other side", the man said tiredly. Were there anyone to defend the village?" Tom asked while Erik continued to look around and tuned out the conversation once he caught sight of something interesting. Off to the edge of the city were a small crowd blocking the path of a man that was trying to leave and both sides were franticly arguing with each other. He went over to see what was going on.

As he was closing in on the group, he was starting to make out the conversation. "Why won't you let me through?! If it weren't for me they wouldn't be in this situation!" The man yelled frantically at the people before him. The man was fairly tall, maybe an inch shorter than himself. He wore a white shirt with a brown vest on top of it and a belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip. Fastened to the belt were two pistols and lots of ammunition. He had dark blue pants and brown boots, a belt around his hips with the same things fastened to it as the other belt(two pistols and ammunition). His head was cowered with a brown cowboy hat but you could see some brown hair coming out from under it. "There's no way you can defeat all of them they're just too many! Going over there is suicide!" someone in the group yelled back with the others nodding at his words.

"I don't want to disturb your little argument, but may someone tell me what's going on?" Erik said as he reached the group. "This man wants to go over to the other village and fight the entire pirate crew by himself!" A man in a green shirt and black shorts told him. Erik turned to the man in question and asked "and why would you want that? From what I've gathered the only thing you will get from that is an early grave." The man looked back at him with determination in his eyes. "I don't care about the odds! I have to save them, I would never be able to live with myself if I just abandoned them!" Erik looked at him curiously and said "why would you risk your own neck for those two. From what you're wearing I can see that you're not from around here. No one would walk around as heavily armed as you are if they had a permanent place to live." "I came here about 4 days ago. I had been on the ocean for a long time so all the food and water that I had were long since gone. When I reached land I was starved and barely alive. Luckily for me, a young girl saw me and with her family helped me back on my feet. If it hadn't been for them I would have starved to death. Then, two days ago five men came into the restaurant that the family owned and demanded that they served them. When The father refused the men threatened to kill everyone in the building. I tried to tell them off but they just got angry and attacked me, though I managed to take them down without too much trouble. The next day I went out into the woods to hunt and get some food to prepare for when I left the island. I came back and found the village destroyed and when I was told that the father had died fighting the pirates and that the mother and child had been taken hostage I decided that I just had to go save them. I owe them too much to just let them die!" The man almost shouted at the end while his voice wavered. Erik smiled and turned his head to the side. "Did you hear that Tom?!" Erik called out. "Every word captain", Tom answered has he came up. "Good since I've made up my mind", Erik said and turned to the man. "Were gonna help you get your friends back." He announced. The man looked at him in surprise and appreciation. "Really? Thank you! Is it any way for me to pay you back?" "There are two thing you can do for me", Erik said. "First, you can tell me your name." The man looked confused for a moment not expecting the question before he answered. "My name's Wyatt." Erik smiled at him and said. "I'm Erik and the man beside me Is Tom. Now for the other thing I want you to do for me. I want you, to join my crew." Wyatt looked at them in shock. "Wait, you're pirates?!" "Yep, so what do you say?" Erik answered still smiling. Wyatt frowned for a moment before he looked back at Erik full of determination. "If you help me take down the other pirates and rescue my friends then I will gladly join you." Erik's smiled widened. "Great! Then let's go crush some pirates", he said and turned to leave. "Wait there are still too many of them! The three of you would never be able to defeat all of them!" one of the villagers yelled at him. "Erik just smirked. "With all three of us, Taking down a bunch of pirates will be child's play"; he said continuing on his path out of the city. His two subordinates following closely after him.

_Authors note:_

_This chapter was a little difficult for me to write and i hope i didn't bore you too much when i went through the rokushiki techniques._

_Reviews_

_KLEB: I am up to date on the one piece manga so i do believe i know what I'm talking about and when I am uncertain about something I always check the wiki or look at video about it to make certain that i get it right. But if you fins something that you or anyone else think i did wrong don't hesitate to tell me about it and if I agree with you then i wil try to have it fixed up as fast as possible._


End file.
